Never Alone
by ThePrinceAlwaysGetsTheGirl
Summary: Oliver and Felicity were best friends before the island. This story will tell you what happens when she goes to the island with him and the come back to Starling with two kids. This story tells you how their lives have changed forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: So I'm doing this prompt that I noticed wasn't all that popular. It's an AU Arrow prompt where Oliver and Felicity got stuck on that island together and come back to Starling City with either one (or two) kid(s) so I decided to make it happen. I'm also going to use flashbacks like on the show. I'm essentially changing the entire story. So go ahead and hate me for it but to all you fellow Olicity shippers you are going to love this!(Hopefully)**

**_Felicity_**

_Five Years Ago..._

"What do you mean you want me to go with you? I can't just hit pause on my life because my best friend wants to take me on a yacht." I said. A conversation like this was never going to end well with Oliver on the other end. He had been trying to drop subtle hints that he wanted me to go for weeks but I had just ignored them. I figured he wasn't serious. This just proves I should never doubt Oliver when he wanted something.

"Technically you can because the CEO of the company you intern for not only said yes but is also going to be there to make sure you're in line."

"Oliver I'm pretty sure it's you he'd need to keep in line. Besides, it doesn't matter because I'm _not _going. That's final."

"Even if I got you your favorite, extremely old, extremely expensive, red wine?"

I contemplated for less than a second. "Fine. But never again."

"Thank you so much Felicity! You won't regret it!"

Looking back now I realize I probably should've said no.

* * *

_Present Day..._

"Ms. Queen your son's body has about 20 percent scar tissue and the girl with him is about 17 percent."

"Are they all right?"

"We'd like to run a few more tests to make sure they don't have anything long term from the island but other than that you can take all four of them home in a couple of hours."

"Four?"

* * *

_**Moira**_

The lady at the desk handed Moira the discharge papers. She hadn't been allowed in the room to see them yet but she had to know what's going on. She looked at each of the discharge papers separately. Felicity Megan Smoak. Oliver Jonas Queen. Jonathon Anthony Queen. Alexandra Elizabeth Queen. She stared at the last two for much longer then started looking through them again with more depth. All of the paper work was new and had obviously been made today. Jonathon Anthony Queen. Male. Two years old. Mother-Felicity Megan Smoak. Father-Oliver Jonas Queen. Alexandra Elizabeth Queen. Female. Nine months. Mother-Felicity Megan Smoak. Father-Oliver Jonas Queen. They had been gone five years before they were found and in that time they had two kids. They were on a _deserted island _for five years and in that time they had _two kids. _What the hell happened on that island?

* * *

**Yay all done. So this is only the beginning and I can't wait to see where this story takes me. See you next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I'm just going to start out by saying that whoever left a comment under the name Luka is awesome. I mean seriously I love the way you think. As I'm typing this I'm ****_still _****laughing. Thank you for making my day. So here comes the chapter.**

_**Felicity**_

"I don't remember these being so hard to use."

"Felicity," Oliver sighed, "it's a onesie, not a landmine." He started walking towards me and grabbed the end of the onesie from me snapping the buttons at the end with ease. He picked up our daughter, his large hand covering her sides entirely. She seemed so fragile in his hands. So breakable. But at the same time you could see the care with which he held her as if he too could tell how breakable she is. Our son walks over to us from his spot sitting in the middle of the room. He grabs onto my thigh and squeezes until I pick him up. Somehow early on he learned this silent form of communication. Jonathon latches his arms around my neck as I go around the room picking up his toys and sippy cup. As I place them in a diaper bag Oliver starts strapping Alex into her car seat. Today is the day that we finally get to leave this hospital room. I thought the island was confining but this totally trumps it. At least here we have running water, cable, and Wi-Fi. I spent most of yesterday catching up on technology.

People wanted to stop by and Moira tried several times but we didn't let them. We had to adjust so much. Being here in Starling City again made everything we went through on the island so much worse. So much has changed. I can't imagine what we're going to do all day. I haven't heard hardly any news on our friends and family and I'm nervous to find out their opinions. Oliver walks to where I'm standing and places a kiss on my cheek before doing the same to our son. Jonathon smiles up at him. "Come on, the car is here." We start walking to the door and when we open it the rush of hospital noise is almost deafening. After five years of quiet it will take some time to get used to all the noise of the city. We keep walking until we reach an elevator. We go all the way down and stop at the front desk. "Hi, I'm Oliver Queen and I just want to check over the details for our release." The woman at the deck was young and probably mid twenties. She looked a little star struck. It took her another minute before she started typing. She looked up a moment later and said, "Your mother has already filled out the discharge papers Mr. Queen."

"Thank you." He picked the carrier up off the counter and turned around. We were almost to the doors when I tall, buff man stopped in front of us. He was wearing a suit and had a wire in his ear. He stepped forward and said, "Hello my name is John Diggle and your mother has hired me as your security detail."

"I'm Oliver. This is Felicity, our son Jonathon, and our daughter Alex." He gestured at us each in turn and then started walking again. Mr. Diggle started walking after us and stopped in front of us again. "Mr. Queen my instructions are to take the car from the front and take it around back to avoid the press." Oliver looked him in the eye as he spoke. "I'm sure we'll be fine going through the front doors." He seemed determined to do what he wanted. Mr. Diggle looked like he was going to press the situation further but then thought different and moved to the side. He had an amused smirk like he thought we were making a mistake, but I knew everything was going as planned. We had talked about this before leaving and decided to set the image for the new Oliver Queen up immediately.

We walked through the doors and the press swarmed us at once shouting questions and shoving cameras in our faces. Jonathon tightened his arms around my neck but made no other move to show how uncomfortable he was. One of the cameras got a little too close to the carrier containing our daughter and suddenly Oliver shifted moods. He quickly moved the carrier into my waiting hand and all hell broke loose. "BACK UP!" He yelled. The questions all stopped immediately. He turned around and grabbed the carrier and then started walking again. We made it all the way to the waiting car with a surprised bodyguard in tow before the press snapped out of their shock. They swarmed us again this time maintaining their distance shouting even more questions now. We got into the car quickly and we started moving.

Oliver sat the carrier in between us and I reached in to fix the hat that the hospital gave us. I smoothed my hand down my daughters face wondering how such an amazing thing could come from such a dark place. Amazingly she was still sleeping soundly. Of course. With two insomniac parents who were used to not sleeping and our nine month old baby already slept through the night. I smiled down at her and then looked up at Oliver. He was looking down at us with a fiercely loving and protective determination. He also looked sort of happy given the situation.

The car glided to a stop and I turned towards the window and saw what would soon become my family's home. An opposing force of nature on the outside and a fault of hidden secrets on the inside. The place I'd only stepped foot into twice before. The Queen mansion.

* * *

**So I think there is going to be a lot of protective Oliver and if I'm not mistaken I do hear wedding bells in the future. Multiple pairs of wedding bells. :) Thanks for reading and I hope to see you next chapter,**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Um, hi. All right let's get to it.**

**_Felicity_**

_Five years ago..._

"This is where you live?" I asked. It was huge. It looked more like a castle than a house. It was large and intimidating and it just screamed money. "Yes this is where I live. Why?" Oliver seemed nervous. Did he actually think I wouldn't like it? " Oh, no reason. It's just that I grew up in a shoe box apartment in Vegas. You grew up in a castle." He saw the hint of amusement in my tone and laughed. He suddenly leaned down and kissed my cheek. It made my whole body tingle. He smiled as he said, "You always know how to make me laugh. I'll be right back I just have to grab my something from my room then we can go to lunch." He turned and ran up one of the staircases in the entry hall. I walked around the table in the middle looking at pictures of Oliver when he was younger holding a baby Thea. There was one of him in a Kermit the Frog Halloween costume. I liked the look of him in green. It suited him. I walked along the wall next looking at the photos there too.

"Adorable weren't they?" I jumped at the sound of a voice behind me. I turned around to see Moira Queen looking intimidating as ever. I started to smile when I realized she was glaring at me. She walked over to me and looked at me really closely. "I just don't get what he sees in you." she said, "You're of average looking though maybe the bright lipstick and short skirts have something to do with it." The manner with which she spoke startled me. I had never been spoken to with such a clear disdain. "I don't know what you mean." I said. It took a lot of self-control to keep my voice even despite the amount of venom I had received from her words. She narrowed her eyes at me as if I wasn't even worth her time. "Of course not darling you must have gotten the internship at my husband's company because you were blonde." She looked almost proud and it made me angry to be made fun of for my style choices again. I lifted my chin marginally. Hearing Oliver in the distance gave me the courage to say what I wanted to say. "I actually got the internship because I have a genius level intelligence and because I graduate MIT next month." Oliver walked up behind me and placed his hand on the small of my back. "Ready to go?" He asked. I flashed him a smile and said, "Yep."

We walked towards the door and he walked out ahead of me. I turned around and looked Moira in the eye making sure she knew I wasn't scared of her and said, "By the way, my hair isn't naturally blonde." I turned back around and shut the door behind me. I knew the only way I would ever go back to that house was if I was forced to go.

* * *

_Present Day..._

Mr. Diggle held a hand out for me to use to get out of the car. Once I was out, I turned around and grabbed Jonathon who immediately latched onto my neck. His little hand was placed right over my pulse point. Oliver walked around the end of the car and grabbed my free hand with his. He adjusted his hold on Alex's carrier before starting the short walkway to the mansion. The door was opened by a small Russian women before we could reach for it. She enveloped Oliver in a hug talking rapidly in Russian. Oliver laughed shortly and said, "Hi Rasia." He pulled back and she moved out of the way so that we could walk through. The entry way hadn't changed much since I had last seen it. The women directed us to the family room and then walked away. Oliver looked down at me and smiled. He let go of my hand and moved a strand of my hair behind my ear. While on the island my hair had grown out and transitioned to it's original color. Now instead of blonde it was a deep auburn/brown color. I didn't have the heart to dye it blonde again because something I had learned on that island was that hiding never helped. I felt like I was betraying myself by hiding a piece of who I am. So the hair stays. He leaned closer and whispered, "We can do this." He grabbed my hand again and we walked through the door together.

* * *

When I walk into the room it's like a sensory overload. The years on the island taught me a lot about taking notice of even the smallest details. Things most people wouldn't notice. There are only three people in this room but I'm instantly on edge and Jonathon can feel it. He wiggles a little until I put him down and he shifts behind me. The people in the room have their backs to us and they haven't noticed us yet. Oliver shifts the carrier behind him then smiles down at me. He looks back up and clears his throat loudly. All three people turn around quickly and, upon seeing us get up and run towards us. It startles me enough to take a step back and, while doing so grab the carrier containing our daughter from Oliver's hand. The people immediately surround Oliver in a group hug. I can see Oliver shift uncomfortably in the middle not used to being touched by anyone except me. I hear the baby start cooing and I walk farther away and set the carrier down on the table behind me, turning my back on the reunion. To used to paying attention to detail, I notice immediately when the room goes quiet and I feel several pairs of eyes focusing on me. I continue doing what I was doing until my daughter is free of the straps and then I lift her carefully from the carrier. She is easily the calmest baby I've ever held and she is absolutely the most beautiful. Though I may be biased. Unlike her brother's blonde hair she takes after me with her dark auburn hair. Her amazing blue eyes belong to her father though. Her brother got his blue eyes from me. They are the complete opposite. But Jonathon gets along so well with Alex that you can tell they will get along just fine when they get older. Alex grabs the thumb of my right hand and her smaller one fits perfectly around it.

I hear people whispering behind me but I couldn't care less at the moment because my daughter has my full attention. That is until I feel someone get closer and tense up until a familiar hand touches my back like it does so constantly that I can practically trace the fingerprints of Oliver's hands. He leans down and whispers in my ear, "I think you have their attention now." I turn my head towards him and glare playfully. "I didn't want their attention Oliver. Alex just woke up."

He nods and kisses my cheek before saying, "I think we should introduce them to Jonathon and Alex." I nod slowly and feel him move behind me to pick up Jonathon. While he does that I dig the bottle we got from the hospital out of the diaper bag and start feeding Alex. I shift her as she starts gnawing on the tip of the bottle with her gums. I take the diaper bag off my shoulder and let it slide down my arm. I turn around slowly the blanket wrapped around Alex blocking her from view completely. I notice a slight amount of surprise from Moira as she takes in my curly mass of auburn hair. She probably didn't believe me all those years ago when I told her I wasn't a natural blonde. Alex flexes her hand around my thumb bringing my attention back to her. I look down and smile at her. She takes her hand off of mine and I shift my grip on the bottle watching as she falls back asleep. My mind numbly registers that Oliver has started talking but I don't pay much attention until he says Alex's name and then I step up next to him.

They are all staring at me like I'm a completely different person then I was when I walked in the room. They step forward cautiously like I was going to run away. Thea reaches me first and looks inside the blanket at the bundle inside. Her eyes melt when they land on her niece and she looks like she's going to cry. Having already seen Jonathon the prospect of having a niece to spoil is so amazing that she wants to just cry at the joy of having so many family members. I slowly reaches out with one hand and grabs Thea's arm. She bends it into a kind of cradle. Thea, picking up on what I'm trying to do, stands up straight and moves her other arm too. I move my arms carefully trying not to wake my daughter. When Alex is securely placed into Thea's arms I back up a step and then walk over toward Oliver who is watching his mother hold Jonathon. We smile at each other as we realize that we finally made it home.

* * *

**So please leave comments about what you thought and I'll see you next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: So at the risk of criticizing my own work, does anyone else feel like there is a chance I gave Felicity four arms? Cause I swear reading it now it totally makes me fee like I made Felicity look like that Indian goddess statue. So there it is. Yup.**

_**Felicity**_

"Why did I agree to this again?" Of course I could have a genius level IQ but couldn't figure out how to strap a car seat into a limo.

"Because you promised Thea she could throw a giant birthday for all of Jonathon's that she missed." His voice dripped with sarcasm.

"Yeah well I only agreed because if we had let her keep crying she would have gotten dehydrated and passed out."

"Well he is two. She missed both his birthdays."

"Yes!" The seat belt snapped into place behind the car seat and she crawled back out of the limo. "All done! Now get into the car make our children safe and let's get to this damn party and then get back home so I can forget I ever agreed to this."

He chuckled as she got back in and strapped Jonathon into the car.

* * *

The party had lasted about two hours and even though it wasn't Alex's birthday they both came away from it with more toys then the owner of Toys R Us. Though me and Oliver had both argued tremendously Thea got her way when she asked if she and Moira could ride back with the children while we took the SUV. I didn't know who was driving because Mr. Diggle had driven the limo. We were still only half way to the mansion when the car pulled to an abrupt halt. "Why are we stopping?" I asked. There was some shouting outside along with the sound of a door opening and then slamming shut. There was a hollow thud and then the car door was wrenched open and someone grabbed my arm with a bruising force and suddenly my head hit the pavement with a sharp crack making spots dance across my vision. They filled my vision completely as a drifted into unconsciousness.

* * *

"Ok now that hurt and now I'm pissed which means somebody isn't going to like me." There is a pounding behind my eyelids and when I blink I see spots before what's in front of me comes into focus. Oliver is sitting slumped in a chair and though his head is down I can see he has a cut above his eyebrow. "Oliver! Wake up!" He stirs slightly before suddenly sitting upright and looking at me. I try to give him a reassuring smile but based on the hardening of his eyes as he looked over my shoulder it didn't have the intended effect. "What do you want with us!" A man steps between us facing Oliver and hold out a Taser. "Did your father survive that accident?" Oliver remained silent. The man got in his face and said "I ask the questions, you give me the answers." He pauses waiting for Oliver to say something and then shocks him. After a moment of Oliver calming down a bit he asks again. "Did he make it to the island? Did he tell you anything?" When Oliver still doesn't answer he shocks him again.

Oliver still looking down says, "Yes he did." The man looks at his partner and then back at Oliver and asks, "What did he tell you Mr. Queen?" Oliver looked up at the man and said, "He told me I'm going to kick your ass." The three men in the room laugh briefly at that and while they do that I slip my hands from the zip ties and look at Oliver. He looks at me and nods slightly. AT the same time we jump up and attack while he goes for the two others in the room I slam my chair into the back of the one in front of me using the fact that he had his back to me as an advantage. After I hit him the wooden chair breaks and the man falls to his knees. I grab the piece used as the arm rest and hit him over the head with it twice before he falls to the floor on his face. I turn around and see one man on his back unconscious and the other engaged in combat with Oliver and when I see him reach for a knife I chuck the arm rest through the air with intense precision hitting him in the back of the head with enough force to knock him down and in doing so allow Oliver to nail him in the head with his elbow. I go to him and hug him tightly. He tucks my head under his chin and he runs his hand over my messy hair murmuring to me quietly. We leave a moment later and head towards a phone booth on the corner to call for help.

* * *

When the police come by the mansion later that night to take our statement Tommy is already there trying to convince us to finally let him take us around Starling. Detective Lance is there to lead take the statement, and we asks him to take us a seat as Rasia leads him into the living room. He sits down across from us and looks us over with a thinly veiled disgust.

"Is there a problem officer?" Moira asks after we give our statement.

He looks at her and then says, "No problem, it's just that I have a hard time believing that a man in a green hood and a woman in a black leather outfit appeared out of nowhere to save these two."

"Well if that's what they say happened then I believe them." she replied.

Lance looked at her as he spoke, "My daughter believed him when Oliver said it was just a business trip. Then two months later it turns out he took Miss Smoak and it completely ruined what she had thought of Oliver."

"Mr. Lance that is completely uncalled for!" Moira exclaimed. "It's fine Moira I said. I looked Lance in the eye as I spoke to make sure he knew I was dead serious. "Mr. Lance, to be completely honest with you it was a business trip and Oliver and I were only close friends. That only changed about two years ago. So, with all do respect, don't act like you know everything and can choose what is truth and what is a lie. Because, let's face it, you don't know the whole situation, you never will, you have a completely bias point of view, and you've been searching for a reason to hate both of us for a long time. Oliver because he dated your daughter and me because I was his best friend and you wanted find a reason to believe you were right. It doesn't matter what I say because you won't care, but I refuse to allow you to insult my family in front me which will only lead you to wrongly believe that will ever okay. So say what will but if you choose to speak of my family in a manner that I don't like you will soon find that I am extremely intolerable to being pushed without pushing back. So I suggest simply refrain from talking about my family in front of me period until you have something to nice to say." My eyes that are still looking into his are cold enough to freeze over the Atlantic with out breaking a sweat.

He looks like he is about to reply when the set of doors behind him suddenly slam open and Jonathon runs into the room with a small action figure that has a cape on it. He looks around and yells "Mommy!" When he sees me and then he launches into my lap and starts showing me the toy he has. My eyes break from Lance's and look attentively at my son as he explains what his toy does in short sentence fragments. Thea walks in a moment later looking a little worried as she looks around the room but he posture relaxes when she sees me. She has Alex in her arms and she has a bottle in the hand that she uses to wave at me. As I wave back Lance looks back to see what I'm looking at and when he sees Thea holding a baby he looks back at me and I look him in the eye as I say, " If that's all Detective Lance, it's actually my son's birthday and in light of recent events I think it would be best if we spent the rest of it as a family." As I said it I left no room for argument. I stood up and handed Jonathon to Oliver before saying "I'll walk you out."

As we left the room we walked out of the room we were silent until we got to the door where I said simply, "I meant every word I've said and I just thought you should know I'm tougher than you think." I shut the door and walked back to living room and looked around. This was my family now, these people. And I would do anything to make sure they all lived long happy lives undeterred by the darkness of this city. Because I did mean every word I had said and I was from Vegas so I more than willing to put my money were my mouth was. I only needed to make sure I wasn't the only one.

* * *

**IMPORTANT MESSAGE! PLEASE READ! So basically Felicity took Sara's spot as the Black Canary and Sara was never on the boat. Also Felicity got all her skills on the island so there was absolutely no League to deal with. I'm thinking that I may even let Tommy and Moira both live in this series. Comment whether you want Tommy, Moira, both, or neither. Ultimately you guys get to decide. Choose wisely! Also I've decided to make it to where Oliver doesn't kill at all because he wants to set a good example for his children so the day Jonathan was born he stopped killing. Yay him!**


	5. Chapter 5

**VERY IMPORTANT! THE FATE OF THE ENTIRE ARROW RACE MAY DEPEND ON IT! I gave you all a reasonable amount of time to make up your minds and thanks to popular opinion...both Moira and Tommy get to live! (Thundering applause from the audience in my mind) I have thought a bit on a way to make this happen and have just recently come up with a good enough idea that I think will really help this story evolve. So there you go. I also realized that I have been writing a lot of Felicity POV. That's not going to change I just thought you should know. P. S. I'm trying to make Felicity a bit more badass!**

_**Felicity**_

_Six years ago..._

"Felicity!" Laurel called out, "Hurry up we're going to be late!"

Laurel and I have been best friends for two years. I met her in college. Even though I was going to MIT and she was going to pre-law we really hit it off. I had always felt I needed to stick by her for some reason. Like there was a reason for our chance meeting and that someday it would all make since to me. Today we were going to a coffee shop close to my new apartment in Starling City. I had gotten job offers from several different companies right after my third year. Companies like Palmer Technology, Luthor Corp., Merlyn Global, and Star Labs. But only one mattered. Queen Consolidated. It was now Spring Break of my last year at MIT and Laurel was helping me move into what would soon be my new home. I was months away from graduating and I had started working a temporary job as an intern at my dream company. Moving to Starling was just the icing on the cake for me because that meant I would get to be closer to my best friend.

And apparently the mysterious boyfriend of hers, whom I've yet to meet. Which was about to change seeing as we were on our way to a coffee shop to see him and his best friend I believe was named Tommy. All in all this day probably wasn't going to be anything to out of the ordinary.

Boy was I wrong

* * *

_Present Day..._

"Ok you guys what did you miss most about civilization." Tommy insisted that we go around town catching up with the civilized world. "Do you really have to ask that." I held up my phone and then set it back in my lap. I kept checking it to see if Moira had sent anything about the kids whom she was watching while we were out. "Ok that was kind of obvious. What about you Oliver?"

"I don't know, probably a bed."

"Ok that was way more information then I ever wanted."

"That's not what I meant Tommy." Oliver had that kind of 'you're such a pervert' look on his face before he looked at me and smiled. "Well you guys did come back from an island with two kids." I just rolled my eyes. I looked at Oliver for a moment longer before smiling back. Tommy interrupted my thoughts as he turned in to the valet of the restaurant we decided to eat at. As he and Oliver got out I looked around. This wasn't somewhere I would have gone had I not been around them. Oliver grabbed my hand as we walked towards the door. We were seated in a table across the room. As Oliver and I sat down we angled ourselves toward the door in a way that allowed us to see the entire room. We started talking and I realized how much I had really missed Tommy. His goofy attitude, his arrogant remarks, his humor, even his total disregard for personal space. Though that would get really old if he didn't stop waving his hands in my face while he was talking. I was so preoccupied with the hand that cutting a little too close to my face to notice the door opening and a certain tall brunette lawyer walking into the restaurant with two other Lances in tow. I felt Oliver immediately tense next to me and I looked down. I didn't want to have to deal with her Laurel today. Apparently she didn't realize that though seeing as she walked right over to us.

"Hi Oliver." God, her voice hasn't changed at all. I don't look up. I know for a fact that she doesn't recognize me at this angle. My hair is short, auburn, and way curlier than I ever wore it before the island. It was also lacking it's usual pony tail. I almost didn't recognize myself when Thea showed me my hair after it was cut and washed. It didn't escape my attention that Oliver seemed to get even ridged next to me. When he didn't reply Laurel retorted by striking up a conversation with Tommy instead of walking away.

The longer she stood there the more uncomfortable Detective Lance got. Sara looked slightly bored. I undoubtedly knew why Oliver was icing her out, I knew better than anyone how it looked when her best friend got on a yacht with her boyfriend, but I knew the silent treatment wouldn't help. We'd have to talk to her eventually. But for me eventually needed to be months from now when I had figured out what to tell. Luck wasn't on my side though because at that moment Laurel turned back to Oliver. "So, you've been home three days and you've already slept with someone?" I felt the hand I was holding twitch as if he was about to get up but I clamped onto it and wouldn't let go. Lance cleared his throat awkwardly in the background.

"Laurel maybe this isn't the best place for this." he suggested quietly.

"Oh I think this is the perfect place for this."

Thank fully my new phone chose that moment to ring and I quickly grabbed my purse and looked up. She seemed startled as if she wasn't expecting me to actually look up at her during this entire time. You could tell the exact moment of recognition because the fire came back to her eyes. She opend her mouth to say something but I cut her off by putting my phone up to my ear.

"Hello." I said.

"Felicity, I think you and Oliver should come home. It's Jonathon."

The way she said it I was instantly on edge. "What happened." I asked as I stood up. Oliver stood up with me and started dialing Diggle. Laurel looked between us slightly confused.

"It's not that bad but we think he might be sick."

"What the hell happened to him."

"It's probably nothing. Just a little cold."

"Probably nothing? You mean you haven't taken him to a hospital yet? What the hell Thea." By this time I was nervous and Laurel was really confused and bordering on mad.

"Well we're actually really close. We called you on the way there. We're pulling up out front right now so hurry up and get out here."

I looked at Oliver and he looked concerned. I put my phone in my pocket and grabbed his hand. We started walking to the front door. We got halfway there before I felt a sharp pull on my free hand and by the time I turned around I didn't have time to block the open hand that was coming toward my face. I stood there stunned. I didn't hurt that much but it shocked me. Laurel had never once hit me. But now after having exchanged literally no words in the last five years she does this. And it pisses me off. I look at her like she's crazy, but she just looks at me defiantly.

"Have you lost your damn mind?" I almost didn't recognize the cold flat tone that came out of my mouth. "You're a lawyer, not only do know that that's assault but you should also be smart enough not to start a fight you won't win."

I turn to walk out the door where I can see Thea holding Jonathon who's crying but before I get all the way turned around she pulls my arm again but this time I grab the arm she swung at me and twist her arm until I have her arm pinned behind her back. She wasn't expecting that to happen and then when I pull harder she arches her back. "Don't ever touch me again." I whisper in a menacing voice. I feel her flinch away from me and then wince in pain. I push her away from me and walk away. When I get outside I immediately grab Jonathon from Thea's arms I hear the doors open behind me where I stand next to Oliver but I don't turn. I start rocking and swaying gently to try and soothe my son. That plus Oliver rubbing his back have him asleep on my shoulder moments later. I set him into his car seat and before getting in myself I turn and look Laurel right in the eye. She looked shocked.

Good.

**So there it is. The chapter I made you wait for, for so long. I know it's kind of short but I'm working on that so give me a break. I'm introducing two very surprising characters that will play a very interesting role in this story. The reader who correctly guesses BOTH characters get virtual cookies.**


	6. Quick Announcement

**Hey guys this isn't a chapter I just wanted to let you know that my computer won't connect to the Internet so I won't be able to post until I can get that figured out or until I figure out how to post from my phone so until then I would appreciate if you guys could be patient. In the meantime I'd like you guys to send in questions you'd like me to answer and I'll upload a Q and A chapter. Thanks!**

**-TPAGTG**


End file.
